


帝骑哥长针眼

by katakawa2



Category: Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M, Time Travel, poor 09tsukasa
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki
Kudos: 25





	帝骑哥长针眼

士睁开眼，已经回到了写真馆。黑发的海东不知何时已经坐在桌子前，正准备吃一份草莓蛋糕。“阿士我今天都没找到你耶，哪里去了？啊，不管了。夏蜜瓜买了蛋糕，大家都有份，你的在冰箱里。”  
他当这里是自己家一样，直接用手去取奶油上的草莓塞到口中。一点奶油沾在嘴角上，海东咽下水果，用拇指擦去奶油，又伸出舌尖一点一点舔净。  
士瞪了他一眼，走过他身边，伸手直接拿走了海东面前的蛋糕。  
“阿士！”海东叫出声，“还给我！”以往都是他拿别人的东西，自己遭抢还是第一次。   
“吵死了！”士叫道，“反正这肯定是我的对吧，小偷。”  
“是我的！”海东觉得莫名其妙：“我都跟你说了！”  
士原本拐进厨房，闻言，片刻后走出来。随后怪异地看了海东一眼。  
“……你来真的。”他说，“海东。”  
◆  
士的世界旅行难免出现失误的时候，水银幕有那么一两次会把他带到和原先计划不一样的地方。但没有一次是像这样的。他躲在屋子外面的窗户下，所幸，现在是夜里，外面没人。否则就以他现在的潜行程度，被当成盗贼抓起来只是时间问题。但他只能躲在这里偷窥着屋子里的景象，并非是他有什么窥私欲，只是——他看向屋里。灯光昏黄幽暗，并不比外面的夜色好上多少。在这样的掩盖下，他看见床上的两个人交缠着。这场面原本应当活色生香，但在他看来却震悚到恐怖的地步。只因为那两人一人是他，而另一人是海东。  
他不会认错自己的脸，他看到墙上的电子钟表显示的是2019年。而那个栗色头发的男人正好符合他对自己十年后模样的一切设想，何况另一个，应当是十年后的海东正一边跪下来，一边轻声叫他阿士。海东依旧和他印象中一样，瘦削，狡猾。比起他自己，海东的变化更大——一头和他记忆中完全不符合的金发。  
2019年的门矢士衣冠整齐地坐在床沿边，正儿八经的混球。海东还穿着黑色的上衣。士的位置巧妙地避开了他们两人视线能达到的地步，却又能把屋子里的春光尽收眼底。他可没想到十年后他们俩是这种关系。  
海东半跪着，从下往上看门矢士。门矢士随手揉乱他的头发，弄得金毛翘起。“我可不是你养的萨摩耶啊。”海东说。  
“吵死了，”这语调倒和士还是一模一样，“这种时候话还是这么多啊你。”  
海东暧昧不明地笑了笑，低下头拉开门矢士的拉链，故作姿态，像是拆开一件礼物似的，手指勾着门矢士的裤边，一点点往下拉。门矢士已经习惯了他这种莫名其妙的表现，似乎是为了故意让自己难堪，又或者只是为了掩盖他仅有的一点点羞涩。早在刚才，海东就已经注意到门矢士起了反应。他放出了门矢士的性器。门矢士猜想按照他的性子是不是还要打个招呼说晚上好什么的。  
“晚上好，士。”海东果然这么说。  
窗外的士楞了一下，搓了搓自己耳尖，摸到一片热度。  
里面的两个人当然没有发现这个偷窥者。海东伸出一点舌尖，一下一下舔舐着头部。像是有意为之的招惹，又像是心照不宣的讨好。红艳的舌尖在门矢士的性器顶端刮过，又顺着往下描摹涨起的褶皱。这画面生生烙在士的眼中，他本应该非礼勿视赶紧走开，随便从水银幕去个什么地方。但是他就是站在了那里——意想不到的海东和意想不到的他自己此刻完全展露在眼前，他就是无法挪开视线。  
门矢士由着海东舔他，突然感觉到一阵闷热。海东把他的东西埋进自己嘴里，手抓住他的西裤。海东吞吐着他，时不时发出喘息声。门矢士此刻依旧神游，恍恍惚惚的觉得海东似乎装作很辛苦的样子。早些年间他牙尖嘴利，第一次要给门矢士口活儿时皮笑肉不笑地威胁，你就不怕我把你咬断了。实际上那次的确不是很愉快，海东笨拙又紧张，还生着气，牙齿磕磕碰碰，两个人都没少吃苦头。现在倒是格外熟练。海东瘦削的脸颊被撑起一块鼓鼓的，画面有些糟糕。他从金色的刘海下又抬起眼来看门矢士，门矢士伸手拨开他的头发，将那双眼睛看的更加分明。  
海东还含着他，但是咧开嘴笑了一下。随后低下头，将他往自己喉咙里送。一下子插到里面深处。门矢士被海东的喉咙包裹得紧紧的。听到海东沉闷地咳嗽。海东还摆弄舌头舔着他，呼吸加重了。但门矢士并不想射在他的喉咙里。于是他觉得差不多可以了，抓住海东的头发，将他向后拉。海东吐出了他性器，暧昧的牵着一丝线液。分辨不出是唾液或者别的什么。他表现的好像这事儿对他来说没有任何压力似的，调侃道：“不会是快要到了吧，这就不行了吗阿士？”  
门矢士对这种软绵绵的挑衅视若无睹，松开他的头发，用拇指抹去他嘴角的体液。眼神瞟了一眼床上，海东心领神会，嘴上却说：“我的腿麻了，你的房间连地毯都不铺吗？下次你应该在小时王家里顺一条来，反正你已经偷吃了他的晚饭，再——”  
“啰嗦。”门矢士伸手抱猫似的，将海东提起来，放到床上。“太不浪漫了！”海东叫道，“阿士，你一点情调都没有。”  
门矢士把自己的西装外套随便丢在地板上，然后脱下自己的品红衬衫，他裸着上身在海东面前，指了指自己腰侧。“你倒是很有情调，上次做到一半直接在我腰上开了一枪。”  
士一点都不意外这是海东的作风。  
“你自找的。”海东说，“你知道我的，但你一点记性都没长不是吗？”  
但他出口的马上就从反驳变成了惊呼，门矢士直接将他翻了个面。不会比翻动煎锅里的金枪鱼块温柔多少。海东埋在柔软的白色床单里，感觉到门矢士剥下他的裤子。然后门矢士捅进来，并不轻缓也不从容。虽然做过很多次，海东还是感觉到一疼，毕竟像模像样的润滑压根就没有。他劲瘦的手抓住床单，即使身体被黑衣包裹，在床上展开的模样还是像一座诡异的雕像。又像是被俘获的野兽。很难从他的反应中看出这到底是一场欢愉或者强迫的性爱。他低垂着头，背上却肌肉鼓起。门矢士裤子倒是套着，但不妨碍他单只手就抓住海东的后颈，摆动腰操他。西裤的布料摩擦着海东的大腿。他半是被迫半是配合地尽力张开腿，方便门矢士更加进入他。  
海东的里面包裹，吮吸着门矢士的性器，和口腔是截然不同的感觉。门矢士俯下身，胸膛贴着海东的后背。他用空着的手覆盖上海东抓着床单的手。指尖用力拂过那上面凸起的青筋，沿着手臂一路上来。划出涨红的跳动的热度。直到肩膀。他将手塞到海东身下，隔着衣服揉搓海东的胸，手指捏住他的乳头。“痛。”海东没有抬头，扭动了一下身子打算逃过他的魔爪。门矢士对此毫不在意，手索性从下摆伸进衣服，大大方方的抚摸每一寸海东。海东在他的手下随着他的进攻而摇晃颤抖。脸始终害羞似的埋在被单里不愿看他。  
门矢士手掌贴覆在海东心口，感觉到海东的心脏鼓动着，以一种欢悦的，高歌的频率。因为离海东太近了，头发和床单的摩擦声，海东的喘息声，甚至心跳的嗡鸣都听得一清二楚。门矢士抽出手。按在海东手臂上，让他没法乱动。大头针封住蝴蝶的一片翅膀。另只手原本握着他后颈，现在微微将他拉起身。海东顺着他向后仰起一些。门矢士把手绕到前面，握住海东的脖颈。那太过细瘦，喉结的凸起分分明明。  
士大概从他们的交合中品出了一丝和一般认知里不太一样的意味。他只是没想到这两人这样——微妙。尽管其中之一是他自己。  
门矢士的手指在海东脖子上抚摸，最终没有落下力道去掐，而是转去捏住海东的脸，将他转向自己。海东没被按着的手勾住他的脖子，咬牙切齿地和他接吻。士觉得他们的吻更像是一种撕扯，一定带着血腥味。他们发出暧昧的水声，和肉体碰撞的声音一起充盈着房间与士的耳膜。他们两个都没有说话。连方才话很多的海东都沉默不语。或许言语已经不再被需要。仅仅凭着本能的肉体交合就足以说明一切情感。  
海东在嘴唇相触的间隙里喘出几声呻吟。被门矢士用更多的亲吻吞去。门矢士吻了他，又脱下他上衣，去咬他的肩膀和背脊。留下一枚一枚明显的痕迹。海东在他咬上自己脖颈的时候轻轻推开他，但是门矢士抓住他唯一自由的手腕。示威一样咬在了脖子上。士终于明白为什么金发的海东穿着高领的黑色上衣。  
门矢士从背后抱起海东。让他撑着墙，自己则是捧住他的腰干他。那姿势完全像野兽交合。世界上任何一对亲爱的情侣都不会有这样的气氛。海东抽气，似乎努力忍受门矢士。他自己的欲望也翘起，先前他只能靠蹭蹭床单舒服一些。现在门矢士好心地伸手套弄，帮他纾解。  
海东突然仰起头，士看见汗水被扬起。海东湿漉漉的，显得色气而张扬。他转头叫了一句阿士。门矢士拔出他自己，将海东转过来拥抱他，然后从正面操进去。海东挂在他身上，头搁在他肩膀。呻吟着，露出一瞬间的恍惚，随后松垮下来，显得疲倦而愉悦。他高潮了。士知道。  
而在这时，他看见海东的眼睛。海东侧过头，似乎是看2019年的他自己，比了一个手枪的姿势。这一枪无形地也射中了士，士有一秒觉得海东隔着门矢士在看自己。海东脸上带着暧昧不明的微笑，在这微笑中他高潮。然后他突然狠狠咬了门矢士的嘴角  
“你干什么，”门矢士问道，“现在知道用牙了？”  
“我都跟你说了。”海东说。  
此刻对窗外的士，他们似乎一无所知。  
士没来得及想海东是否知道，因为他看见门矢士将海东重新放回了床上，自己套弄了一会儿，随后射在海东身上。有些还溅到了海东下巴。  
海东伸出拇指，抹去下巴上的白液，伸出舌尖一下一下舔净。他看着门矢士。做完这个，他懒懒地躺着，门矢士也没有搭理他。跳下床扯过纸巾擦了几下，随后套上自己的裤子和衣服。“我晚些时候回来。”他说，“我猜那个头发上扎着羽毛的小丫头和她的朋友们今晚大概会有动作。”  
“你把我折腾的浑身酸疼，就是为了不让我出去给你捣乱吧——真是士会干的。”海东笑着说。  
“这种逻辑你这种怪人才想得出来，明明是你自己找上门来，”门矢士套上外套，“冰箱里有吃的，但是别动那袋吐司。”  
“嗯——哼，要来离别之吻吗？”  
海东说完挑衅的看他，原以为门矢士会摔门而去。  
但门矢士直接走过来，在他嘴唇上咬了一下。  
海东嘴唇微张，露出愣住的表情。门矢士得意的勾起嘴角，走向房门。  
“还有，我铺过地毯。”走到门口，他突然说，“但是你忘了，你的烟头多的把它烧成莲藕了。”  
说着，他出了门。  
海东坐起身，对着门，提高了音调：“我都跟你说了——”  
说完，他重新躺回到床上。  
而士在水银幕展开的第一秒，就逃也似的钻了进去。

◆  
士睁开眼，发现自己已经回到了写真馆。  
写真馆这里是白天，他摇头甩掉脑海里那个荒诞夜晚的画面。走进写真馆。  
真糟糕——他看到桌前一颗黑色的脑袋。偏偏刚从大的那儿回来又碰到了小的。他突然觉得还是这个黑发的海东顺眼。虽然还是有一种他讨厌的气质在。  
“阿士我今天都没找到你耶，哪里去了？啊，不管了。夏蜜瓜买了蛋糕，大家都有份，你的在冰箱里。”  
海东一边说，一边吃蛋糕。门矢士有点不太能把他和那个金发的海东联系起来。他想绕过他回到自己的房间安静一会儿。  
他一边走过去。而这时候海东伸出拇指抹去嘴角的奶油，一点点舔净。  
门矢士一下子想到了一个金发的身影。  
他在内心重重的揍了自己一拳，好让自己清醒一点。然后怀揣着莫名的怒意走到海东面前，把蛋糕抢过，跑去厨房扔掉。  
“阿士！”海东当然不知道他在想什么：“还给我！”  
“吵死了！”士随便找了个借口，“反正这肯定是我的吧！小偷！”  
“是我的！”海东在他身后大喊，“我都跟你说了！”  
门矢士站住脚，他突然感觉到嘴角一痛，似乎被无形的利齿狠狠咬了一下。  
他僵硬地走出厨房，看向海东那张年轻的，还带着不解和怒意的脸。  
“……你来真的。”他说，“海东。”  
END


End file.
